Dice (ability)
Dice are a recurring weapon type in the Final Fantasy series, affiliated with the Gambler job class. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Dice are one of the primary weapons used by Setzer Gabbiani, the others being Cards and Darts. The first set of Dice available has a Battle Power of 1, and is purchased in Kohlingen in the World of Ruin. When equipped, two dice roll onto the battle screen. The damage they deal to the target is equal to Setzer's level doubled times the roll of each die. The damage is once again doubled if all dice show the same number. The numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 each have a 3/16 chance of appearing, while 5 and 6 each have a 1/8 chance of appearing. Later in the game the player can also obtain the Fixed Dice from Kefka's Tower, which factors three dice into the roll instead of two. Both dice types are long range and are not affected by the Master's Scroll penalty or other damage modifiers. The dice weapons are severely affected by the Capture Glitch. Final Fantasy VII Dice are used by Cait Sith as a Limit Break, in which Cait Sith throws a number of dice at the enemy, dealing non-elemental physical damage against a single opponent. Cait Sith starts with two dice, but for every 10 levels he gains, an additional die is added to the throw for a maximum of six dice on LV60 and above. The damage is determined by the values the dice turn up. The sum of the dice determines the basic damage, but if the dice turn the same value multiple times, the basic damage is multiplied by the highest amount of repeats. * Damage with 2 Dice is 300-2400, average of 816.67[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197341-final-fantasy-vii/faqs/36775 ''Final Fantasy VII Party Mechanics Guide] * with 3 Dice is 600-5400, average of 1545.83 * with 4 Dice is 1000-9600, average of 2553.70 * with 5 Dice is 1500-9999, average of 3743.31 * with 6 Dice is 2100-9999, average of 5025.76 ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Lady Luck dressphere uses dice as one of its attacks. The player can choose to roll two dice or four dice, with the number of hits to the enemy party being the sum of the numbers rolled. If the dice have all the same number, the number of hits is multiplied by two. If one feels "lucky", one can equip Lady Luck who has HP Critical HP level with Cat Nip, which grants "SOS ????" and makes all actions in critical HP do 9,999 point of damage/heal. If used with "Four Dice" and number of meshes on each dice is 6, the total number of hits is 48 (4x6x2) giving massive damage of 479,952 points, beating Gunner equipped with Cat Nip and imbued with Haste, which deals 159,984 points of damage. Final Fantasy XI Dice are rolled in a variety of different capacities as a Corsair in ''Final Fantasy XI. The most common of all dice roll is connected to the Phantom Roll ability, where a Corsair will attempt to provide a bonus for all party members within range that is related to one of the other jobs in the game (ie: Fighter's Roll will grant Double Attack because it is based on the Warrior job). Connected to Phantom Roll, a Corsair may also choose to Double-Up, which rolls another die and adds to the total. The total roll determines the effect of the Phantom Roll. Each die has different lucky and unlucky numbers. In general, 11 is always a good roll, because anything equal to or over a 12 is a bust. To learn a Phantom Roll ability, the Corsair needs to purchase dice of the right type. This is similar to when a mage class purchases a scroll to learn a spell. Also, the Corsair two-hour generates a number between 1 and 6, though in this case, 1 is the worst result and 6 is the greatest. Generally it recharges other party member abilities, possibly others' two hour abilities, and grants TP, HP, and/or MP. Clearly, it is quite random, but then it is called Wild Card. Gallery References Category:Weapons Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Command Abilities